Dreams
by SilentIncision
Summary: Because at night, Fred Weasley visits Hermione Granger.
1. Dreams

Chaptered. Don't know how long it'll be.  
You like it, or no?  
If you do, I'll work on this one instead of focusing more on "Cards on the Table"...

Also, this is me trying to prove to Nutmeg that HGFW ships can work. She doesn't like it as much as I do lol

- _Silent Incision_

* * *

Hermione cast a heating charm on her body before rising from the chair by the fire. It was cold, the coming of the new year signified by blizzard upon blizzard. She had barely left the house in weeks, other than to go to work. It was simply too cold for anything.

Summoning herself a mug full of hot chocolate, she walked through the hallways of her flat and reached her bedroom.

She shed her clothes and replaced them with her warmest pyjamas, finished her hot chocolate, brushed her hair and teeth, and climbed into bed with a sigh, mentally preparing herself for her dreams.

Because in her dreams, he was always there, they were always together.

It was an ironic pleasure on the cold, winter nights, knowing that once sleep claimed her, she could be with her best friend's brother. She didn't even care that it wasn't real, that it would never be real.

Because at night, Fred Weasley visits Hermione Granger.

HGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFWHGFW

She had long since accepted the fact that she likes the tall redheaded boy, even if she hadn't told anyone except Ginny about it. See, she couldn't bring herself to admit that she actually cared about him as anything more than a friend.

Ginny's advice was to ambush him and have a quick shag.

It was his smile, his laugh that had brought her to get a job at the Weasley's Wizard Weezes. It was the way his nose scrunched up when he was working hard that made her spend countless nights closing the shop with him when she could have gone home. It was the laughter in his eyes was that had first attracted her.

But it was everything about him, everything that made him uniquely Fred, not Gred, not a Weasley, but Fred, that made her fall in love with him.

Hermione was a smart girl; she knew it was something that couldn't, shouldn't, happen, but at the same time, she longed for it more than anything. She found herself spending more hours at the shop, just to surround herself in all things _Fred._ And she knew that if she didn't stop this…obsession, soon, then things would get out of hand.

HGFWHGFW

The war had ended five years ago with the death of Lord Voldemort. Since then, Hermione had thrown herself into whatever tasks needed to be done; rounding up the remaining Death Eaters, helping those whose lives had been damaged, and attending numerous funerals for those who died to save others, died protecting ones that they loved.

But now, five years later, it was over. And finally the nightmares from the war were gone, replaced with a different kind of torture; the kind that comes of being with someone day after day, but only being able to truly be with them when you dream.

Hermione sometimes wasn't sure which dreams she liked less, the ones where she was tortured by Death Eaters, or the ones where she was tortured by Fred. Of course, Fred tortured her in a much different, more enjoyable, way.

She awoke with a start, shaking her head to clear it of grogginess. There was something tapping on her window-pane.

With a groan, she cast a quick _Lumos_ and rolled out of bed, landing heavily on the floor. _Damned owl. This better be important! _She thought as she angrily rubbed her smarting back.

Struggling with the frozen window for a few seconds, she eventually got it open and emitted the owl that was waiting none-too-patiently for her.

She opened the letter to see familiar, yet unexpected handwriting.

_Hermione, _it read. _I hope I didn't wake you; it's just that I can't seem to sleep tonight._

_See, the truth is, there's this witch. She's perfect. Gorgeous, funny, smart, nice…whenever I see her, words fail me. She's everything that I have been looking for in a girl, but the problem is, she would never like me back._

_I guess I just don't know what to do about the whole situation. Could you maybe give me some tips or something on how to win her heart? You have no idea how much it would mean to me, if she falls for me that is._

_Thanks ever so much, I am in your debt,  
Fred._

She felt her heart squeeze painfully at his words. Of course he liked someone else, why wouldn't he? It's not as though she owned him or anything, she shouldn't expect him to remain unattached forever.

And of course, she'd help set him up with this mysterious girl, even if it killed her, because she'd rather have him as a friend then nothing at all.

She grabbed some parchment, a quill, and ink, and set down to write him a reply.

_Fred,_ she wrote. _Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping, and I wasn't in the middle of anything important, just doing a bit of reading._

_Who's this lucky girl that you've fallen for? And why on EARTH would you think that she wouldn't like you? Honestly. What's not to like? She must not be _that_ smart if she hasn't noticed what a catch you are._

_I'm not quite sure how I can help, unless you tell me who she is, but I'd suggest making sure she knows that you like her would be a terrific start. Bring her flowers, preferably her favourite kind, but if you don't know what that is, then any type would do. Most girls prefer roses, but if she's anything like me, she'd like lilies more, they're much less over-used and clichéd._

_Just romance her in general, open doors for her, pull out her chair, compliment her – honestly too, not in that joking way of yours! You know, that sort of thing._

_Hopefully that helps you some, see you at the shop tomorrow afternoon,  
Hermione Granger._

HGFWHGFW

Fred read her letter with a small grin on his face. Lilies. She liked lilies best. Tomorrow he was planning on starting Operation: Seduce Hermione Granger.

And thanks to her letter, he knew just how to do it.


	2. Lilies and Potions

It's been too long since I updated, I know. Hopefully you like this chapter, and thanks for the great reviews!

- _Silent Incision_

* * *

_Knock knock knock!_ Hermione hurriedly went to open her door, running a hand through her still-damp hair.

"Good morning! Would you be Miss Granger?" asked the man at her door. He held a bouquet in one hand, and his hat said "Sal's Flower Shoppe" on it. She nodded. "Well then this is your lucky day! These are for you, Miss. Have a great day." He flashed her an easy smile as he handed her the bouquet, and headed off, whistling a tune to himself.

She shut the door, staring down at the flowers in her hand. _Lilies. That's odd. I was just telling Fred last night that these are my favourites. I wonder who they're from? _She set them down and picked up the note attached to them. _These flowers aren't nearly as beautiful as you are, though I hope that they can brighten up your winter all the same. Your always._

Hermione scowled at the end of the note. There was no name.

All of her close friends knew her favourite flower, and probably many other people as well, but she couldn't think of any that would anonymously send them to her. Ron came to mind, but he would never come up with the note, not without Ginny's help, and Ginny would've told her.

She placed the flowers in a vase and finished getting ready for work, a grin fixed upon her lips. She may not know who the flowers were from, but they were gorgeous all the same, and it must mean that _someone_ liked her. She just hoped that she'd find out who sent them, and soon.

oOo

"You're looking awfully cheerful this morning." George informed Hermione when she entered the shop.

"Yeah, you are. Did someone wake you up good and proper today?" Fred joked.

"Nope, I just got an unexpected gift before I left." She replied, setting her bad down in the back room and joining the twins at the counter.

"Oh? What was it?"

"And who sent it?" George added quickly.

She smiled wider. "Flowers. Tiger lilies. My favourites. And I'm not sure who sent it, the note wasn't signed."

"Any ideas who sent them to you?" Fred asked, inwardly cheering that he had picked out her favourite type of lily and that she was so happy about receiving them

"Nope. Can't think of anyone who knows my favourite flower that would've sent me that note. Then again, the flower type could just be coincidence…"

George watched his twin out of the corner of his eye. Something was up here. He couldn't ask Fred about it in front of Hermione, but he was willing to bet all of his Chocolate Frogs cards that it was Fred who sent her those flowers.

"What'd the note say? How much someone wanted to get in your skirt?" George grinned wickedly. "Because I admit it, that's me."

Hermione laughed, not noticing the glare that Fred sent his brother. "No. That's not what it said. It said…" she blushed "It said that whoever it is that sent them to me thinks that I'm beautiful."

"That's because you are, Hermione my dear." George drawled, draping his arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulling the girl close to him, all the while keeping an eye on Fred to see his reaction.

She shoved his arm off of her, rolling her eyes at George's antics. "Go get to work, the both of you!" she laughed, making shooing gestures with her hand. "And by the way, George, this is one skirt that you're not about to get into!"

oOo

"What do you think you were doing back there, hitting on Hermione?" Fred hissed, as soon as they were out of her earshot.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked her? Come on mate, we're twins! We're supposed to tell each other things like that!"

"If you knew I liked her, why were you hitting on her?" demanded Fred angrily.

George gave an exaggerated sigh, speaking as if to a two year old. "Because I wasn't sure. I wanted to find out before talking to you about it. Plus," he added, his voice back to normal "you have no idea how funny it is to make you jealous!" he ducked out of the way as Fred tried to shove him.

"Prat."

"You know it! Now, what else have you got in store for our dearest Hermione?"

oOo

"Oh Hermione!" she sighed, turning around to face the two grinning twins. They were plotting something, she had watched them whisper about it for an hour. And now they were trying to get her to take part in it.

"No."

"No what?" they asked in unison.

"I'm not doing it. Whatever it is, I want no part of it. Go ask someone else."

"Our dear Hermione! I can't _believe_ – " Fred cried.  
"That you would even _think_ – " George continued  
"That we'd be plotting something!" Finished Fred indignantly.  
"We were merely going to suggest that you – " Added George with a smile.  
"Take a lunch break."  
"That's all we were going to suggest."  
"Honest." They both gave her their best innocent look.  
"We're not plotting anything."  
"Just a lunch break."

"That's all there is to it?" she asked suspiciously. "What are you two planning on doing while I'm on my break?"

"Nothing, just look after the shop like you've been doing." The twins were all charm and innocence. They knew she'd agree to it eventually, but the sooner she did, the better their plan would work.

"Fine, I'll take my lunch break. But I'm eating out here at the counter; the two of you are up to something and I know it." She went into the back and retrieved her bag. From inside, she removed a sandwich and a bottle of water, which she placed on the shop counter.

Hermione ate part of her sandwich, watching the twins warily. A customer came to the counter with an armload of items to purchase, and so she took her food and stepped back so that the twins could help the woman.

George rang in the lady's purchases while Fred talked to her. Once the lady was leaving, he quickly slipped something into Hermione's open water bottle before the two of the returned to stocking the shelves, sharing identical smirks as Hermione returned to the counter and took a sip of her water, none the wiser.

oOo

"You put it in her drink?" George whispered into Fred's ear.  
He nodded. "Yep! I must say; that was one good invention on your part."

"Why thank you, Fred. The _Hidden Fantasy _products are always fun to use with girls, eh?" he laughed knowingly. Tonight, Hermione would have some interesting dreams. Fred thought that he might be able to get some information out of her tomorrow about what Hermione's fantasies were.

George, on the other hand, figured that Fred would be a part of them. He was almost positive that their friend had feelings for Fred, and couldn't wait to find out tomorrow.


End file.
